1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a near infrared ray absorbent composition, a near infrared ray cut filter, a manufacturing method of a near infrared ray cut filter, a solid image pickup element, and a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CCD image sensor or a CMOS image sensor which is a solid image pickup element is used in a video camera, a digital still camera, a mobile phone with a camera function, and the like. In order to use a silicon photodiode having sensitivity with respect to a near infrared ray in a light receiving section of the solid image pickup element, it is necessary to perform visual sensitivity correction, and there are many cases of using a near infrared ray cut filter.
In JP2014-63144A, a near infrared ray absorbent composition is disclosed in which a content of a near infrared ray absorption dye is 0.2 to 10 parts by mass, and contents of a silane coupling agent and/or an oligomer thereof are 0.1 to 30 parts by mass, with respect to 100 parts by mass of a transparent resin.
In JP2013-19991A, a near infrared ray absorbent composition is disclosed in which a near infrared ray absorption dye formed of a diimmonium salt, a silane coupling agent, and a pressure sensitive adhesive are contained.